royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Kean
is the son of Dan from Louisa May Alcott's "Little Men" He is Rebel for one reason, not to be cocky. or the other hand, it makes him not to be a bad person like his dad's childhood memory. He wants to have kindness and not be so angry all the time. He needs to become a good boy and have his true love, which is Denise Dutchlace. Daniel is like father like son except his father's rudeness. He does not want to be rude, loudmouth, and hates becoming a trunch like the trunchbull. His mother was killed from the Trunch when he was 4 years old. It was his worst nightmare. He wishes he can stop that trunch, but the trouble is that he is a shy coward. And his father put a stop to the trunch. There is no way to stop the trunch now. It was an disaster. Until he met Maybelle Thorn of taking over his dad's story. It's not easy being like his dad. But with a big from Melinda Wormwood daughter of Matilda. Matilda use to be nice when was a girl, but now she become more evil like Raven's mom the Evil Queen. Personality For his moody look sometime, he can be a little jealous, cocky, and moody. But he is actually nice, kind, cute, and caring. Appearance He looks more like Ben Cook. So he has light skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair. Setting When he was a boy with his dad, he lives in Plumfield. That where the Swan Boy live when he was a young boy. Family Since his mother died from the nasty trunch, he is now with his father and Daniel has no brothers or sister. However, he may one or two cousins. Friends He is Best Friends with Mitchell Cobbler and Dorian Gale. He is also good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan and Fred Rider. And he is also good friends with the girls too. Romance His romance has to be Denise Dutchlace. He and Denise have the same in common of their pasts and also their hobbies to do. He may have a crush on Libby Hearts because his father show him how to play poker with playing cards. Libby and Daniel have the same common of their anger management. However he wants Libby to just be friends. He is also of thinking Fardette BlackSwan and Shirley Larblie too. Pet Dawna is his adorable baby fawn/deer. He adopted her in the woods because her parents died from the huntsman. So now Daniel named her Dawna which is a word of Dawn means almost night time when deers come out in the dawn. Dawna loves Daniel very much and Daniel loves her too. In his book version he also owns a White Bull Terrier named Gulliver after his name of the title Gulliver's Travels. Powers His powers are not really that powerful. However he can use his pocket knife for cutting and for carving. He is also great at magic with his playing cards and his marbles too. Early Life A long time ago, his mother was killed from the Trunch when he was 4 years old. It was his worst nightmare. He wishes he can stop that trunch, but the trouble is that he is a shy coward. And his father put a stop to the trunch. There is no way to stop the trunch now. It was an disaster. Until he met Maybelle Thorn of taking over his dad's story. It's not easy being like his dad. But with a big from Melinda Wormwood daughter of Matilda. Matilda use to be nice when was a girl, but now she become more evil like Raven's mom the Evil Queen. Bio: Alignment: Rebel Parents: Dan Kean Parent's Story: Little Men Roommate: Mitchell Cobbler Secret Heart's Desire: I don't want to be a rude-like boy like my dad, but I have trouble losing my anger! Plus, I defiantly needs some help of being kind to others. My "Magic" Touch: It can do magic tricks and play marbles. Storybook Romance Status: Denise Dutchlace is the one I need, We totally have sometime in common. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I mostly hate when people call me a stray. My Dad was called a stray boy too when was my age. Favorite Subject: Um, I not sure what is my subject is. Perhaps I will say Circus Training and Hero Training. Least Favorite Subject: General Villainy and Home Evil-nomics. I mean come on!?! Really! I rather be myself!! No offence, but I need to lose my temper. Best Friends Forever After: My true best friend Mitchell Cobbler is a really cool guy who makes shoes like his dad the shoemaker, and also im good friends with Peyton WhiteSwan, Fred Rider, and Dorian Gale. Class Schedule * Kingdom Management * General Villainy * Home Evil-nomics * Magicology * Science and Sorcery * Anger Management * Muse-ic Class * Grimmnastics * Hero Training * Beast Training and Care * Art/Woodshop * Dance Class-ic * Advanced Ballet * Circus Training Outfit:Original He wears a brown outer with a gray top inside. He wears a gray vest over his outer. He wears dark gray pants and dark brown shoes. And he also carrying a big brown bag with a open and close zipper. Outfit:Legacy Day We will find out soon Trivia * Daniel favorite things he loves to do are fishing, hiking, camping, horseback riding, fencing (well sort of), wood sculpting, drawing and painting of wild animals, and mostly clowning around. * His favorite foods apples and cooked pork, beef, and fish. * His favorite could be homemade cookies but does not know what flavor. * He wants to be an hero and not a coward. * He does have a crush on Libby Hearts, Shirley Larblie, and Fardette BlackSwan. But what them to be his friends. * He is good friends with Henry Fishermen but not quite real friends yet. * He is great saving nature. * He vote for Wonderland but does not know if he could vote for The Land of Oz. * He got pretty ok with ballet. Quotes Gallery Denise and Daniel in Love.png|Denise and Daniel First Love Kiss:D AWW:D Sooo sweet:D Daniel Kean the Mime Circus Training 2.png|Daniel does miming around:D He is soo super duper cute:D Here is his look with the hat:D Daniel Kean the Mime Circus Training.png|Daniel does miming around:D He is soo super duper cute:D Here is his look without the hat:D Daniel Kean-0.png|Here is the new version of him. Daniel Kean.png|Here is the old version of him. Denise and Daniel Cute Mime Loves.png|Denise and Daniel Cute Mime Loves Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rebels Category:Boys Category:Little Men Category:JanelleMeap's OCs